


Give Me An Answer

by feainn (Espanglish)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal too, Hannigram - Freeform, I Just Want Will Graham To Be Happy, Kinda, M/M, Probably ooc, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espanglish/pseuds/feainn
Summary: The golden light of dawn looks beautiful cascading across Will Graham's skin.





	Give Me An Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my mind gives me at the ass crack of dawn while I'm half asleep.
> 
> Not beta'd, probably OOC but damn, if it weren't a nice image.
> 
> And Idek where this would fall in the timeline of the series but lmao idec I just wanted sensual fluff. Hope you guys do too.

Dawn was breaking over the woods, the sky painted in hues of pink, purple and yellow. Rays of weak sunlight peakied through the canopy of trees surrounding the modest farmhouse situated in the middle of nowhere.

It was perfect.

It was perfect as the gentle light filtered through the windows, casting a sun-kissed glow along the planes of Will's body. Sweat clung to his skin, creating a sheen that made him look otherworldly. Otherworldly and beautiful.

The smell of Will's sweat clung to Hannibal's nose. It was intoxicating and sweet but underneath he could smell the warmth of Will. His feverish scent mixed with hints of his far too potent cologne, along with the earthy tones that made Will... _Will_. It made something inside Hannibal feel primal. Even more so than he usually did. That he was able to pick apart Will's scent with great detail and memorise it and make it his. He revelled in it.

Hannibal was taken out of his reverie as Will moaned above him, tightening his grip in the hair on Hannibal's chest. His head was thrown back, the lines of his neck exposed and his Adam's apple prominent. Hannibal's own grip on Will's hips tightened as the other rode him. He was languid in his movements, just relishing the feeling of how deep Hannibal was inside him. Will's legs were straining and trembling from staying in the same position for so long but he didn't stop the roll and minute lifts of his hips as he rode Hannibal lazily.

Hannibal's sanguine eyes grew darker at the sight above him; a beautiful flush had settled on Will's chest, cascading up the column of his throat and filled his cheeks, sweeping across his nose. His lips were rosy and swollen from the desperate kissing between them. He looked truly divine and Hannibal couldn't help but think Will was made to be there. Flushed and wanton and beautiful above him.

Like any considerate lover would do, Hannibal thrust up into Will, knowing he was pushing into that sweet spot that had Will tighten around him and gasp above him, nails digging crescent moons into his chest, close to drawing blood.

Will kept his eyes tightly closed against the myriad of feelings flowing through him. Everything felt so good, so raw and it was overwhelming. Before he could let it consume him, Will stopped, breathing hard and tipped his head forward to look down at Hannibal. The smile on his face was lazy and crooked as his eyes roamed Will's face and although the flush was already blooming, Will could feel his cheeks pulsate just from the look the good doctor was giving him. He scraped his nails through the thick hair on Hannibal's chest, leaving red lines in their wake. It made Hannibal's grip tighten on his hips until one of his hands smoothed along his flank, heat trailing in its wake.

Their eyes stayed locked as Will rose, Hannibal nearly sliding all the way out of him, then sunk back down hard. Hannibal's breathing was ragged as it fanned against Will's forearms, his grip so tight it would leave bruises. Will threw his head back again at the feel of Hannibal pressing against the bundle of nerves that made him feel weak.

So he did it again. Lifting his hips only to slam back down onto Hannibal, his breath short and panting at the exertion. He moaned long and low as Hannibal matched his rhythm, pushing up into him as Will would grind down into his lap.

They carried on like that as the sun continued to rise, pushing itself further to peek above the tree line, more light splaying down on them through the large windows. Will felt heat coil through him as his orgasm was teetering closer and closer. His hands left the warmth of Hannibal's chest hair to trail blindly down the firm muscles of his abdomen. There was a tremble to them as he gripped at the large hands splayed around his hips, trying to find some leverage as he felt himself starting to unfurl.

Hannibal let go of Will to curl his hands into the other's, linking their fingers tightly together. His own breath was ragged and rumbled inside his chest at seeing Will starting to lose control. No longer was there a rhythm to their dance, just Hannibal now fucking up into Will, wanting him to finally let go.

Will's head lolled forward again and he opened his eyes. They were glazed but he could see Hannibal clearly as their eyes met.

Hannibal's lips parted at the sight before him. Will's curls haloed around his head, the natural glow of him as well as the sun's light casting across his skin transformed him into some ethereal. His eyes, so blue, were full of desire and need; the need for release he so desperately wanted and Hannibal would give it to him. He would give Will anything he desired for as long as he lived.

Hannibal's hips stilled as he took in the magnificent creature above him. He knew his eyes were full of adoration as he roamed over Will's face, until they were drawn back to gaze into Will's own.

"You are beautiful, Will."

The softly spoken words, the accent thick with emotion, is what made Will cry out as he finally, _finally_ let his orgasm wash over him. Thick, white ropes of come coated the inside of his thighs and along the planes of Hannibal's abdomen and chest. His legs trembled at the force of it, his face blazed but Will didn't care. His grip on Hannibal's hands turned vice like as he stuttered out a moan, not sure whether he wanted to cry or laugh.

It took two rolls of his hips and the tightening of Will around him for Hannibal to find his own release, coming deep inside of Will. He let out a shaky breath, feeling Will still twitching around him and against him, his body still reacting to his orgasm. He felt a possession curl through him at knowing he was the one to make Will feel like this.

Will slid his hands out of Hannibal's so he could collapse against his chest, pressing his heated face to the crook of Hannibal's neck.

Will's breath felt wet and warm against his skin as Hannibal brought his hands up; one to card through the damp curls of Will's hair and the other running down the expanse of his back, feeling his ribs constrict and contract as he tried to get his breathing under control. Hannibal's smile was soft as he pressed his mouth to the crown of Will's head, taking in the scent of his shampoo and the sweat still clinging to the strands. He was still buried deep in Will and he knew the position Will was still in would end up giving him cramp but he looked like he wasn't going to move any time soon, seeming content being pressed against Hannibal.

Will rubbed his stubble against Hannibal's neck, closing his eyes briefly as he breathing calmed relatively. He could feel the heat of the sun on his side as it finally peaked above the trees and he knew he should move into a more comfortable position but right now, he didn't want to. He was far too content and blissed out to do anything about it. Too comfortable as Hannibal continued to run his hands over him, touch gentle and sweet as Will's lips turned up into a small smile, still pressed against his good doctor's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> pls feed me comments I wanna know how I did lmao


End file.
